


My Pride

by nairwal



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nairwal/pseuds/nairwal
Summary: "Love is love is love is love, right Todd?"Inspired by LOVE IS LOVE by Arvind Ethan David, @ArvD on Twitter.





	My Pride

“Love is love is love is love, right Todd?”

Todd, head still spinning, says, “Right.” He smiles.

“Hm. Well,” Dirk worries his bottom lip with his teeth before replacing it with the softness of his tongue. It glistens under the sun. “I’ll have to give it some more thought, I suppose.”

The crowd below them bursts into a sudden and rather enthusiastic chorus of Cher’s ‘Believe’ and a surge of affection seems to just melt into the skin of Todd’s chest, nestling deep beneath his ribs. He exhales, feeling as though he's just run a marathon. He watches silently as his best friend, Dirk – who kissed him only fifteen seconds ago – rambles on and on about sexuality and self-discovery and the history of Pride, and Todd can’t help but stare. 

Dirk is gorgeous. He really is. Of course, it’s in a very odd and Dirk-like way. But it’s there. Todd can see it in the way the sun catches on the delicate swoop and apex of his nose and in how his yellow jacket melts into the broadness of his chest and shoulders. Dirk looks like he’s glowing in the warmth of the late afternoon.

Dirk abruptly turns to face him. The one fluid motion causes several strands of his light hair to fall over his forehead. It sways softly in the wind and his eyelashes cast welcoming shadows below his eyes, which meet Todd’s own.

“Through all of my… consideration… I’ve come to a hypothesis, of sorts. Todd. Todd?”

Todd traces the curve of Dirk’s eyebrows with his eyes. His lips part. “Sorry, what?”

“I think – no, no, I _need_ – to kiss you again.”

It steals the breath from Todd’s lungs. He nods since he can’t do much else. Dirk takes a step forward. Then another. They’re toe to toe.

Todd meets him halfway, courage climbing through his arms to his fingertips. He tilts his head and bathes in the gentleness of Dirk’s hands where they secure his face, long fingers curled behind Todd’s ears. It’s chaste and sweet and every bit as Dirk as Todd could ever imagine it to be. 

When Dirk pulls back, taking with him his warmth, he smiles. It’s coy; eyes peering through eyelashes and hands fidgeting nervously, but Todd is already thinking ahead. A hundred steps ahead.

“C’mere,” Todd says and pulls Dirk in once more.

 

A man with a rainbow garland placed loosely around his neck nudges the shoulder of his friend. He gestures to the couple on the balcony. “What do you make of those two?”

His friend grins. “Well, love is love is love is love!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Here's to the future of DGHDA.


End file.
